Fun Between Two Besties
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is a Birthday Present for Hellflores. Rated M for Sexual Content, and Language. ENJOY!


Fun between two Besties

 **Summary: This is my 99** **th** **fanfic in my career as it's also a birthday present for Hellflores! Happy Birthday buddy! Zoey and Dawn are hanging out and spending the night together at Zoey and Mike's house.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

It was January 23rd 2018 as Dawn Morrison and Zoey Smith were having some fun together as they were having a sleepover, as Dawn was doing her normal evening meditation before turning in for the night. She was hoping that the spirits of the animals through the sky and their commanding auras in which Dawn feeds will prevent her from having brutal nightmares.

After all, Dawn was down-to-earth and was always at peace with herself, a legit moonchild to say the least.

She enjoyed her moments of peaceful silence until Zoey had stepped out of the shower wearing nothing from her towel. She was a little bit shocked just to say the least of what Dawn was doing?

"Why are you always doing that Dawn?" Zoey asked Dawn as she was also little bit surprised by Dawn's weird sleeping ritual. But it was pretty much Dawn's comfort zone just to say the least.

"Zoey, the reason why I must meditate is so that the spirits of every animal on earth will protect me all night. This way, I won't get any horrible nightmares and I can sleep peacefully without any harm to my body." Dawn answered Zoey with a calm expression.

"Okay Dawn. Hehe…" Zoey said before she chuckled a bit before she put on her sleepwear.

"So, how are things between you and Justin?" Zoey asked Dawn.

"Going wonderful, he's visiting family in Hawaii." Dawn answered Zoey.

"Cool." Zoey responded back.

"Zoey, I have something very important to ask you." Dawn asked Zoey.

"Sure." Zoey replied back before Dawn began to ask her question.

"I know this is very weird of me to ask, but...are you really attracted to boys?" Dawn asked her as if she was taking some sort of guess.

"I beg your pardon." Zoey responded back as she began to heavily blush as her face was almost red as her red hair.

"Are you attracted to males? Or are you something else like a bisexual?" Dawn asked Zoey once more making her blush even more.

"Yes." Zoey answered Dawn.

"But I am mostly loyal to Mike." Zoey explained it to Dawn as well.

"Okay then, sounds good." Dawn said to Zoey.

"Who's the girl?" Dawn asked Zoey.

"Well…it's someone that is cool." Zoey replied hoping not to give out an answer as she hoped not to give out an answer in front of Dawn, the Indie Chick herself decided to do something that she would normally never do…and that was lie to Dawn.

"Well, well, well, look at the time. I'm beat. Let's talk tomorrow, okay, Dawn?" Zoey asked Dawn.

"Sure." Dawn answered Zoey.

"Night!" Zoey desperately spoke out as she just rushed herself to bed. Dawn let out a defeated sigh as she was about to turn in too. She was hoping to get an answer from her though, but she had no choice but to wait another day...

 **A few hours later…**

Zoey was wearing her usual undergarments (which happened to be a purple and lavender nightie) and underwear as she was just still asleep and looking right at the beautiful Dawn, who was just sleeping heavenly like a little child.

In Zoey's mind, Dawn just felt like a princess that came out of a fairy tale. What was the princess that always slept? Of course, it was Sleeping Beauty! Zoey always reminded Dawn of Sleeping Beauty! Except that Sleeping Beauty was sleeping in the nude...

Zoey's mind just said "jackpot" when those entire bed sheets just molded to Dawn's body and that sweet delicious chest. Zoey took a light gulp as she sensually got out of bed and approached the sleeping angel. With such sexual intention, Zoey took the zipper that was attached to her pink nightie and slid it all the way down to the floor sexily. Dawn had those sensual, curvy, and bodacious B-cup breasts just like Zoey had. All that was left of her was her tantalizing purple panties. It was that kind of panties that would give anyone thong itch, but it just felt soft like a cloud.

Without any warning whatsoever...Zoey lifted up the sheets and sent her entire body inside the sheets without Dawn knowing one bit. Sweat was almost glistening from Zoey's face, trying not to touch an entire skin from the sleeping Moonchild herself. She was hoping that she would become the knight to kiss such a sleeping beauty like Dawn herself. And why not? Dawn had those kissable lips that would just turn any guy to stone. But I wonder what her lips would feel like through a sexy Indie Chick like Zoey?

Zoey took one last breath and went right for the kill. Her sweet face nearing hers by the latter second. And then, in an incredible shocking twist of fate...her dark red lips had mushed right inside onto Dawn's very kissable ones just like a steam presser. Dawn's heart felt so much stopped because of that kiss, and only the pressure of their lips together was making Dawn breathless than before. Dawn had suddenly opened her wide green eyes as she was shocked.

"MMMMMM!" Dawn moaned in shock.

She would have likely told Zoey to get those lips off her, but there was something so fascinating about Zoey's lips that even she couldn't put her mind to. The excellent combination of Lavender and Blueberries, it looks like Zoey's lips felt so much tasty and satisfying like a fruity smoothie. Dawn felt so defenseless to just get out of her grasp. But the most shocking thing she did...was just returning the kiss. Dawn did a nice counterattack with her long pink tongue attacking hers in an ounce of nanoseconds. The battle for tongues felt slow and just so savory at the last minute. Who knew kissing Dawn just felt so intoxicating to her at this moment? It felt such like a nymphomaniac's paradise! They kept on exchanging moans between their tongues as they were equally satisfied right now.

As they continued to kiss each other passionately yet roughly, Zoey's delicate hand slid down Dawn's slim stomach, and right to the sweet spot that was her tight pink pussy. Zoey felt like this blonde sex kitten needed to be purred. Without any hesitation, Zoey slid two of her fingers and started to massage Dawn's sweet spot altogether.

"Ooooooooh..." Dawn whispered sexily as she soon felt it. "I knew it...keep going."

With her response, Zoey kept rubbing her smooth and hard. The way that her fingers plunged in and out of her sweet tasty clit felt a little orgasmic. It was making Dawn squeal through pure ecstasy. She began relieving herself over and over again but she didn't want Zoey to stop rubbing her like a genie in a bottle.

"Zoey, don't stop... DON'T STOP! AHHHHHHHHH...!" Dawn moaned in shout form as Zoey's sensual magic fingers was rubbing the moonchild the right way. The sensation felt so much warm and just so exciting. Dawn's body was going out of control very much as she clung on to her pillow for extreme sexual turbulence. It wasn't long until her pink slit was gonna explode into a cum-infested volcano.

"Oh, make me cum, make me cum! MAKE ME CUUUUUUUUM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Dawn said, shouted, moaned, and screamed as she did so with her love juice lasting Zoey's fingers making her swimsuit region even wetter than the Nile River.

Zoey took her already-wet fingers and slid through Dawn's pretty mouth, just tasting her cum seductively. In Dawn's POV, it just tasted like pure nature at its best.

"Mmmmmmmm... yummy..." Dawn smiled sinfully at Zoey as the moonchild decided to take off that tight purple thong just for the heck of it. Dawn's eyes were witnessing something so beautiful. The tight pink vaginal flower that sprouted from Zoey herself. So tasty and mouthwatering, that Zoey urged to pollinate her so badly.

"Eat all you want..." Zoey spoke seductive-like as she crawled up to her chest and sat right on her chin in which it forced Dawn's tongue to appear and give her pale, yet candy-coated slit a nice lick.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh... that tickles..." Zoey moaned and said as Dawn's tongue was motorboating her every second she could imagine. Zoey's pink slit felt so tasty like some kind of strawberry taffy, because once Dawn could feel the taste, there's no way that it was gonna stick to her mouth for so long. But she never cared one bit. Dawn kept munching on and on as Zoey's moans began to increase ten-fold.

"Oh, god...oh, god...OH, GOOODDDDDD!" Zoey moaned incredibly as Dawn's tongue was penetrating her slit in and out. Zoey's eyes rolled upside down in pleasure that her increasing sexual libido was just shooting way up the sky like a rocket. The sweat started dripping down from the Indie Chick's face due to the pressure and the moisture her sweet groin was still taking to the sweet tongue of Dawn. It wasn't long until Zoey was about to lose control as well that her orgasmic goo was about to shoot out of her.

"Yes, yes... YEEEEEEEEEEEES, OHHHHH, I'M CUMMING! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoey shouted out as the wet silky fluid shot Dawn's beautiful face just like a splash of paint through a flawless canvas. Not to mention that Zoey's juices were also inside her mouth as well. Zoey had finally decided to break off the sit-in-face position and gave Dawn a small, yet satisfying French kiss. But perhaps Zoey was tasting her wet, slimy cream inside her Dawn's mouth yet again.

"Hmmmmm... you wanna bump me...?" Dawn spoke to Zoey in a suggestive and sexy tone. With that little question, Zoey agreed as she tossed the sheets away and locked near Dawn's pretty groin right next to hers, setting themselves in the scissor position. They were getting ready for a topsy-turvy ride that both girls were about to take, but Zoey forgot something.

"I almost forgot something Dawn." Zoey said to Dawn as she got up off the bed as she got a very large double-headed dildo as it was in the color of Lavender Purple.

"Wow." Dawn said as she was surprised.

"Let's use it." Zoey said to Dawn.

"Okay." Dawn said back to Zoey as they placed the dildo on the bed and they got into the scissors position and they placed the dildo on their areas and then they started using it on their areas.

Their swimsuit regions started to flow near one another just like the smoothest ocean there ever was on the sex toy. A sexual horizontal seesaw if you put it that way. Both of their pussies were rubbing each other gently like F-16s doing barrel rolls. It was quite a sight to see.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Zoey... rub harder..." Dawn moaned a little as the Indie Chick's pink clit was rubbing Dawn's sweet little pussy harder like two sponges just rubbing each other under water.

"Ohhhhhhhh... OHHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn moaned once again as the scissor speed now increased out of control, therefore such speed like this would break over the speed limit. But it became the anticipation of something. All of this bumping and rubbing with each other, forced an orgasmic force to flow inside their bodies. All of this sensual rubbing of pussies collided again and again until...it was time.

"Oh, cum in my pussy! CUM IN MY PUSSY!" Zoey screamed, and so did Dawn as with one final rub, their vaginal walls burst wide open with their juices splashing each other's clits in such paradise-like presence. The sensation felt so sticky and yet it felt so... so... good.

Both Zoey and Dawn collapsed due to the scissor-induced pressure, just thinking of this first-time experience. Never had hot sex with another girl with the same gender felt so comfortable. The sweat had beaded from their bodies and their faces made them woozy just like a top losing it's spin. The whole room was spinning around them like there was no tomorrow.

And all throughout the night, Dawn had laid her hand right on Zoey's chest as the Indie Chick was wrapping her arms around the sexy adorable moonchild. They cuddled in each other's warmth and new-found love like two lovers holding each other through the fire.

"Mmmmmmmmm... I knew that you were a bisexual into me all along..." Dawn said right to Zoey as her Red hair was being petted over like a little kitty going right to sleep. Was this the question Dawn was asking Zoey a while ago? Was it finally true that Zoey was a bisexual all along?

"What can I say? Men that are not my Mikey Boo are weak when it comes to sex. They all know that girls like you and me know how to have fun..." Zoey smirked as she felt Dawn's body heat infest her one by one as they slept. It was like a warm harness of two souls protecting their sweet innocent love. It was clear that Dawn's question to Zoey moments prior to this incredible experience was "yes" enough.

"Fair enough by me, bestie..." Dawn smirked as well as she and her bestie/bisexual lover Zoey, shared one last innocent kiss and slept all through the night right in each other's arms. It just goes to show you that discovering each other's true sexuality through experimental ways...can get sweet.

 **99 DOWN! 1 TO GO!**

 **HAPPY 20** **TH** **BIRTHDAY HELLFLORES! REEAD AND REVIEW EVERYONE ELSE!**


End file.
